A chance encounter
by MoOonshine
Summary: Petit défi lancé par Sarathebest : UA où Castiel est le seme donc Castiel/Dean. Dean est en visite chez son frère à Palo Alto, dans un bar, il va faire une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.


Chose promise chose due, voici mes félicitations pour ton passage en 1°S Sarathebest...

* * *

Dean poussa la porte du premier bar qu'il trouva.

Et le destin avait voulu que le drapeau arc-en-ciel flotte au-dessus de l'entrée. Mais bon, l'important était déjà de s'abriter de la pluie et de boire. Il verrait plus tard pour la compagnie, peut être en bonus s'il n'était pas trop bourré en fin de soirée, et encore.

Il alla directement s'asseoir au comptoir.

-Une bière.

Le barman posa une Budweiser devant lui et le laissa pour aller s'occuper de ses verres. Il était tôt, il devait certainement se préparer pour le grand rush de ce soir. Et puis, cela ne gêna pas Dean, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était boire et il se foutait éperdument que le barman n'engage pas la conversation, au contraire, cela l'arrangeait même.

Dean ouvrit la bouteille tout en regardant machinalement autour de lui.

Le bar était vide, à l'exception d'un vieil ivrogne à une table dans un coin, qui donnait l'impression d'être ici depuis pas mal de temps, et d'un ou deux couples trop occupés l'un par l'autre pour ne serait-ce que remarquer sa présence.

Il venait de commander sa seconde bière quand _il_ entra dans le bar. La pluie ne devait pas s'être calmée puisque le trench-coat beige de l'homme était imbibé d'eau. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient de ses cheveux noirs pour venir glisser le long de son visage. _Il _était trempé, mais Dean était sur d'une chose, la pluie devait le rendre encore plus beau tandis qu'elle le faisait ressembler à un chien errant.

Il ne le quitta pas des yeux. L'homme le remarqua puisqu'un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et qu'il se dirigea vers lui. Il se glissa sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

-Je t'offre un verre ?

Dean ne répondit rien mais montra sa bière à peine entamée.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je peux attendre que tu es fini ta bière pour t'en offrir une autre. J'ai tout mon temps.

Il fit un geste de la main au barman.

-Castiel, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-Heaven Hill.

Le barman posa le verre de bourbon devant l'homme et les laissa de nouveau seuls.

-Castiel ? C'est pas un peu bizarre comme nom ? demanda Dean en buvant une gorgée de bière.

-C'est le nom d'un ange. Mais rassure-toi, je n'ai rien d'un ange rajouta-t-il en souriant.

Ça c'est sûr, pensa Dean. Parce que le sourire de Castiel en ce moment était plus celui d'un démon de la luxure plutôt que celui d'un ange.

-Non, sérieux, un ange ? demanda Dean, essayant d'oublier la chaleur qui s'insinuait au creux de ses reins.

-Ma mère aime bien les anges.

Dean hocha la tête en reprenant une gorgée de Budweiser.

-Et toi alors ?

-Dean. Dean Winchester.

-Alors, Dean Winchester, d'où viens-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant.

-Lawrence. C'est à une soixantaine de kilomètres de Kansas City.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Palo Alto ?

-Mon frère a eu son diplôme.

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté et Dean sut qu'il avait perdu contre ses hormones. Ce type était tout trop sexy pour son bien.

-Et ? Où est-il ? demanda Castiel en regardant autour de lui.

-Avec sa copine. Probablement en train de fêter ça.

-Et tu n'es pas avec eux ?

-Non… On n'est pas vraiment très proches.

-Désolé.

-Pas un problème. Ça fait un bout de temps que c'est comme ça.

Castiel resta silencieux et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Dean porta encore une fois la bière à ses lèvres tout en continuant de dévisager l'homme assis à côté de lui. Il avait de ses yeux. Un regard qui était presque trop bien pour un simple humain, trop beau pour un simple mortel.

Castiel posa son verre sur le bois de bar, faisant doucement tinter les glaçons.

-Tu cherches de la compagnie alors ?

-Quelque chose dans le genre là.

-Alors arrête les recherches, je suis là.

Dean faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière en entendant Castiel. Il posa sa boisson sur le bar.

-Que… Quoi ?

Castiel ne répondit pas mais se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, passant sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui dans un baiser passionné.

-T'as l'air de savoir ce que tu veux, murmura Dean contre les lèvres de l'autre homme.

-Passer la nuit avec toi.

Dean arrêta de lutter et répondit alors brusquement au baiser. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Castiel, le faisant glisser de son tabouret et l'attira entre ses jambes.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, se dévorant de la bouche.

-Tu loges chez ton frère ? demanda Castiel alors que ses lèvres glissaient dans le cou de Dean.

Dean secoua la tête. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de son frère ?

-Oui, pourqu… Oh !

-Oui, oh. Aucun problème, on va chez moi.

Castiel se redressa et attrapa son portefeuille. Il en sortit deux billets qu'il posa sur le bar puis se saisissant de la main de Dean, il glissa à son oreille.

-Viens.

Dean se laissa entraîner jusque la sortie, se demandant comment une bière et demie pouvait autant altérer ses facultés de penser. Et puis, une évidence s'imposa à lui, ce n'était pas la bière mais Castiel. Castiel et son corps parfait, Castiel et ses grands yeux bleus, Castiel et son air innocent qu'il se doutait n'être qu'une façade.

Ils quittèrent le bar, fermement collés l'un à l'autre et leurs mains se promenant sans vergogne sur le corps de l'autre.

-C'est loin chez toi ?

-Pressé ? demanda Castiel en glissant sa main jusqu'aux reins de Dean.

Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un baiser farouche.

-J'aime pas perdre mon temps.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

* * *

Dean avait plaqué Castiel contre le mur et lui dévorait la bouche comme un animal affamé. Il glissa son genou entre les jambes de Castiel et ses mains sous sa chemise.

Un bruit de pas les fit se séparer et Castiel en profita pour ouvrir la porte. Il attira Dean à l'intérieur et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il plaqua Dean contre le mur. La bouche s'empara de celle de Dean et ses mains se débarrassèrent de la ceinture de Dean.

La boucle avait à peine sauté que Castiel était déjà à genoux devant Dean à le débarrasser de son jean et de son boxer. Dean sentit l'air quitté ses poumons quand Castiel l'entoura de sa bouche chaude. Dean bascula sa tête contre le mur en gémissant. Sa main glissa dans les cheveux de Castiel et se referma sur les mèches courtes.

Il allait mourir ici. Son cœur battait trop vite, il avait du mal à respirer. Dean ferma les yeux et se laissa complétement aller.

Castiel se redressa avec un sourire.

-Chambre ?

Dean ne put que hocher la tête. Il lui semblait qu'il avait oublié comme parler. Mais à son grand soulagement, il savait encore suffisamment marcher pour suivre Castiel jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit, Dean au-dessus. Castiel le rebascula sous lui, passant une jambe de chaque côté de lui.

-Je préfère comme ça, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-C'est pas vraiment mon habitude… Mais avec toi c'est ok.

-Super, répondit Castiel en glissant vers les lèvres de Dean, ça aurait été dommage que tu repartes si vite.

Dean hocha la tête et attrapa les lèvres de Castiel avec gourmandise.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-Alors, brut ou doux ?

-Disons un mélange des deux… répondit Dean en suçotant le cou de Castiel de ses lèvres.

Dean renversa sa tête sur l'oreiller, totalement réceptif aux caresses de Castiel. Il retint un gémissement quand les dents remplacèrent la bouche.

Les mains de Castiel caressaient ses flancs, passant en-dessous du tissu. Elles remontaient sur la peau, entraînant le tissu avec elles. Dean ne resta pas immobile, ses mains suivirent l'exemple de leurs jumelles et entreprirent de déshabiller Castiel tout en effleurant la peau ainsi découverte.

Castiel se pencha vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Sa main se perdit entre les cuisses du chasseur. Dean s'écarta de la bouche gourmande pour glisser dans la nuque de Castiel et le marquer comme sien.

Il sourit contre la peau. Leur rencontre n'allait peut être duré qu'une nuit mais il aurait un petit souvenir qui restait quelques jours sur sa peau.

Son sourire disparut dans un gémissement alors que Castiel le caressait d'une main et le préparait de l'autre. Dean attrapa Castiel par la nuque et l'attira à lui, sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne et sa langue força ses lèvres. Au-dessus de lui, Castiel bougea un peu, se replaçant correctement sans casser le baiser. Dean rejeta la tête en arrière et son corps se tendit comme un arc alors que Castiel s'enfonçait en lui.

-Oh putain, Cas...

-Cas ?

Dean se tordit dans les draps.

-Bordel comme tu peux rester si sérieux ?

-Je suis toujours très concentré quand je fais quelque chose.

-Arrête de parler et bouge ! ordonna Dean en donnant un coup de rein vers Castiel.

-Comme tu veux.

Castiel se saisit des hanches de Dean et se colla davantage à lui en grognant.

* * *

Dean ouvrit les yeux et dut attendre quelques secondes avant que la mémoire ne lui revienne.

Le bar.

Castiel.

Castiel. Dean sourit. Cette nuit serait probablement inscrite dans son top 10 voire même dans le top 5.

Dean se leva et s'étira. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 9h. Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et s'y dirigea.

-Oui maman. Bien sûr. Je passe te voir dans la matinée, tu te rappelles ?

Castiel sourit à Dean en le voyant. Il lui montra la cafetière d'un signe de la main. Dean acquiesça en silence, respectant la conversation téléphonique de son hôte. Castiel posa une tasse devant lui et le servit.

-Non maman, les anges ne sont pas venus me voir. Bien sûr. Je t'aime aussi, à tout à l'heure, maman.

Il raccrocha et s'assit à la table. Dean ne le quitta des yeux tandis qu'il se servait une tasse de café.

-Bien dormi, Dean ?

-Les anges ?

Castiel soupira.

-Ma mère est au Barrington Center.

Dean le regarda.

-Le… Barrington Center ?

-C'est un… Un centre spécialisé dans les maladies psychiatriques…

-Oh…

-Oui, oh…

-Alors comme ça, elle croit que … que les anges existent ? demanda Dean.

-Beaucoup de personnes croient aux anges, Dean. Ma mère pense que les anges lui parlent. D'ailleurs c'est pour eux qu'elle m'a appelé Castiel.

Il se leva et se mit à débarrasser la table.

-Parce qu'ils… qu'ils lui ont demandé ?

-C'est le nom d'un ange. L'ange du jeudi. Enfin bref…

Castiel s'adossa contre le plan de travail et regarda Dean.

Dean le fixa par-dessus sa tasse de café. Il posa la tasse sur la table, prit une profonde respiration et se leva. Il se mit en face de Castiel et se lança.

-J'ai… Euh… Je te laisse mon numéro ?

Castiel sourit, comme s'il avait attendu cette phrase depuis qu'il était levé.

-Avec plaisir Dean. Dès que tu viens voir ton frère, préviens-moi.

-Compte sur moi. Parce que j'aimerai vraiment te revoir… Que ce soit dans un lit ou autour d'un verre… ou même au restaurant, termina Dean, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-C'est la même chose pour moi. Tu repars quand ? demanda Castiel en laissant sa main caresser le bras de Dean.

-Et bien, je vais voir Sammy et je comptais repartir dans l'après-midi mais je peux repousser mon départ jusqu'à demain dans la matinée si ça te va ?

Castiel se pencha vers Dean et l'embrassa.

-Ça me va.

-Génial. On se donne rendez-vous au bar ?

-Et pourquoi pas ici ? 19h30 chez moi.

-Comme ça on ne perd pas de temps, très bonne idée. A ce soir.

* * *

Et voilà... Je pars en vacances demain dans un trou paumé sans réseau et sans ordi donc je ne pourrais pas répondre aux éventuelles reviews mais je le ferai dès mon retour, promesse de Moon... (et demander à Sarathebest, elle sait que je les tiens !)

Moon


End file.
